


Café Confessions

by SleepySungie



Series: hyunsung drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySungie/pseuds/SleepySungie
Summary: Jisung is a baker and owns his own café.Hyunjin has been coming in everyday for 3 years.(or: hyunjin is in love with his best friend and it's time for him to confess)





	Café Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is short but I hope you all like it!! Thank you for reading!

Hyunjin takes another sip of his latte, sighing as he looks around the nearly empty café. It's finally almost closing time. Time for him to finally take a chance and do what he never thought he could. As he anxiously figets in his seat, he lets his mind wander to how it all even started. He's been coming here to this little café every day for the past 3 years, ever since his first day of university.

On that fateful August day, Hyunjin was on his way to find his classes when a boy in the shop he was walking past caught his eye. The cute sign above the door read "District 9 Café", and it looked pretty empty with the exception of a few people sitting in booths and a boy standing in the back, who wouldn't have even been visible if it wasn't for the kitchen door being propped open with a brick (thanks to the disgusting summer heat). Said boy had ashy blonde hair, held back out of his face by a black headband and he was wearing a stained light blue apron over his white tshirt and jeans. He looked so focused, his tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly as he concentrated, as if the bread he was kneading was the only thing in the world that mattered. Upon seeing the boy, Hyunjin's interest was immediately peaked and he made a silent promise to himself that he would come back and get to know the cute mystery boy. The next day when he came back and introduced himself to the cute baker boy ("Han Jisung," the boy said when he introduced himself, bowing slightly and smiling brightly. "Thank you so much for coming in, I hope you like my shop!") Hyunjin was immediately smitten. They clicked instantly, and that day they ended up staying in the café way past closing just talking about themselves and the world. The next day (and every other day after that), Hyunjin came back.

In the 3 years since they met, they've grown incredibly close. Jisung had been there for Hyunjin through some of the hardest moments of his life, and over the years Hyunjin found himself hopelessly in love with his amazing, sweet, incredibly kind best friend.

And today's the day that he's finally gonna confess his feelings.

Just then he hears the telling jingle and click of the shop door being shut and locked, and he looks up from his mostly empty mug to see the beautiful, smiling face of the man he's been in love with for years. And all at once it feels like the feelings are bubbling up inside of him and he feels like if he doesn't get them out soon he might just explode.  
"What are you staring at me like that for Jinnie", Jisung asks with a small giggle, the adorable little smile that the other boy adores plastered on his face. Hyunjin reaches out, taking Ji's hand in his own gently as he takes a deep breath. It's go time, time to swallow down all the anxiety and nerves and just tell him.  
"Jisung.. There's something I need to tell you. And I know this is gonna be a lot, fast, but I've been holding this in for years and if it stays inside any longer I don't know what'll happen so here I go.  
I... I love you, Sungie. I've been in love with you for years. I'm in love with your beautiful smile, your wonderful soul. The way your face lights up when you're happy. You're so incredible and kind and I have never felt this way before. Since the day we met, I've known that I would love you. I love loving you. You're such a genuine sweetheart, so caring and compassionate. You never fail to bring me sunshine when it seems like all there is is rain. You've made my life a million times better. I know it's probably stupid for me to hope.. but. If there's even a small part of you that loves me like that too, please, please. I need to know."

As soon as he's finished with his speech, he realizes 2 things. The first, is that Jisung is now holding his hand in between both of his. Hyunjin knows how badly his hands are shaking, all the anxiety and insecurities starting to creep now that his heart is out on the table. But Jisung is holding his trembling hand between his two warm ones comfortingly. The second thing he notices is that he's not the only one crying. As he looks up at the other boy, he sees his tear streaked face and wet eyes and as they make eye contact Jisung smiles the brightest smile Hyunjin has ever seen in his life.

"I.. I can't believe it... I can't believe you feel the same way. Hyunjin, I've been in love with you for so long I was starting to give up the hope that you felt the same. Jinnie you're so amazing. So thoughtful and beautiful in every possible way. I've known for a long, long time that I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I rea-"

Jisung's words are suddenly cut off by Hyunjin, who couldn't hold back any longer and had just leaned over the small table of their booth to finally kiss the love of his life.

As they walk back to Jisung's apartment later that night, with hands interwined and hearts full, they both just think silently to themselves.

How did I ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more on this in the future, if you have any requests or ideas feel free to let me know!  
Twitter- @/sproutysungie


End file.
